The Secret Parent Trap
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: What if Zak had a twin sister? What if his parents divorced when they were babies? What if they have to bring their parents back together? Will they succeed or fail? Find out in the Secret Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Secret Parent Trap made by Yosdellillan Skywalker-

Just so you know I don't own anything besides Zoey and her Torchic.

Summary: What if Zak had a twin sister? What if his parents were divorced when they were babies? What if they have to bring their parents back together? Will they succeed or failed?

Narator: After Zak and Zoey were just 5 months old their parents finally had a divorced Drew took Zoey with her and Doc took Zak with him. It was 11 years later when Zak and Zoey wented to the same camp will they meet? If they do then how do they meet? Well read and find out Zak is out of the bus and ready to get his bag.

Zak: Alright here's my bag but the question is how do I get it out?

Eric: Hey you must be new? The reason I know because one you couldn't get your bag out and two you have wicked hair man. Need some help?

Zak: Yes please and my name is Zak, Zak Saturday.

Eric: I'm Eric please to meet you, here you go now lets go to cabin 13 since were in the same cabin.

Zak: Okay lets go hey do you know where is bathroom is?

Narator: Once they left the limo came and Doyle went out and he open the door for hie neice. Out came Zoey Blackwell.

Doyle: Finally we are already here now are you sure that you don't want your Torchic here? I could get her rigth away.

Zoey: I'll be alright Uncle Doyle don't worry it's just camp no need to worry.

Doyle: Alright Zo well see you in 8 weeks don't get into any trouble.

Zoey: I won't but you stay out of trouble!

Narator: Doyle drove the limo with giving Zoey a peace sign and the he left.

Please review and I promise that this story will get better count on that.


	2. Chapter 2

A Secret Parent Trap

I don't own anything except Zoey and her Torchic.

Naraotr: After the two kids arrived at camp Zoey and Zak wented to the cafeteria they were in line until a camp conculer wented in the middle.

Riley: Excuse me kids but I have to get some of these exqusite strawberries would you like some my dear boy?

Zak: Oh I can't sorry I am allergic.

(Zak exits the line)

Rliey: How about you dear would you like some?

Zoey: I'm sorry but I'm very allergic to them.

(Zoey exits the line)

Riley: Did I just see two of them?

At the wrestling match.

Zak: Hey Eric how many wins was that?

Eric: 28 wins in a row!

Zoey: Can I try?

Zak: No you can't your just a girl that kinda looks like me but you will never beat me loser.

Narator: Zoey tackle Zak to the ground and they were seriously fighting. Finally some of the conculer and the camp director came.

Marta: That is it you will get along and to make sure you two will stay at the isolation camp!

Narator: When they were marching to the camp Zak and Zoey wented inside of the camp and they stayed away fro each other. Until the window opened very quickly they both quickly closed it.

Zak: Man not my pictures.

Zoey: Any of them ruin?

Zak: None of them are ruined only the picture of me and my brothers.

Zoey: You have brothers?

Zak: They are not my real brothers but they like brothers to me. That Fiskerton and Komodo they have been with me ever since I was little.

Zoey: You are very lucky but I have Zon and Torchic they are like my sisters to me too. So how is your mom like is she those stay at home moms or is she the type of mom that said talk to you later but she usually doesn't man I hate that.

Zak: No I don't have a mom well I guess when I was a baby but they divorced after I was born I guess? But I have a dad he is a secret scientist.

Zoey: So is my mom she is a secret scientist too but she believes in magic and spells.

Zak: Dad doesn't believe in any of that but how old are you?

Zoey: I will turn twelve on January 12.

Zak: Hey so will I.

Zoey: Can I ask you a question?

Zak: Sure you can ask me anything?

Zoey: Do you have any picture of your mom? I mean I have a picture of my dad but its ripe down the middle.

Zak: I have a picture of my mom but its ripe down the middle. Go get your picture and I will get mine picture.

Zoey: Are you ready? Okay ready and now.

Narator: A perfect match it was a picture of Doc and Drew on their wedding. Both twins are in shocked but they were very happy.

Zoey: Does this mean that were twins?

Zak: Yes and now hug me sister!

Narator: They both hugged each other and Zoey was crying tears of joy. Now here is where the fun begins.

Yosdel: Please review and I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret Parent Trap

I don't own anything except Zoey and her Torchic.

Narator: Both kids did the planning and the cutting the hair and now its time for the switchoroo. This is at the camp and the twins had to say goodbye. Zak dressed as Zoey while Zoey dressed up like Zak.

Zoey: Okay do you remember everything and remember Uncle Doyle might pick you up?

Zak: Okay I got that and we must remember to change our voice with the voice changer you gave us but do we have to sallow it?

Zoey: Yes we do and give mom and Doyle a hug for me.

Zak: I will and give my family a hug too.

Narator: Both twins left and they swallow the device and now they sound like each other. Zak is waiting in the airport for uncle Doyle.

Doyle: Hey Zo!

Author note Zak voice sounds like Zoey and Zoey sound like Zak it will stay like that until they met up again.

Zak: Hey uncle Doyle how are you?

Doyle: I'm fine Zoey but why did you cuy your hair it looks like you have a twin brother.

Zak: You hate it don't you?

Doyle: No I like it but it will take some time to get use to. Now lets go kiddo before you mom pops a vein.

Zak: Okay lets go I can't wait to meet mom.

Narator: Finally they reached to the house and it was huge. Zak wented inside and walked around until he reached the stairs.

Zak: Hello?

Drew: Zoey...Zoey is that you? Oh your back!

Narator: Zak quickly wented to his mom and hugged her.

Drew: How was camp kiddo did you have fun?

Zak: Yah I did mom and I missed you so much!

Drew: I know it felted like forever now lets go to the room and talk. Because I need some explaing from you because what did you do to you hair?

Zak: I'm sorry mom I just wanted to cut my hair but I wented a bit overboard. You hate it don't you?

Drew: No Zoey I don't hate it I like now lets goand talk okay?

Zak: Okay mom I have a feeling it will be a long talk.

Yosdel: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A Secret Parent Trap

I don't own anything except Zoey and her Torchic.

Narator: Zoey is so axious to see her dad most importantly her brothers it would be fasincating to learn about a Fiskerton Phatom and a Komodo dragon. She was in the middle of the woods where the airship was at and it was huge out camed Doc.

Doc: Hey Zak welcome back kiddo!

Zoey: Hey dad it's great to see you how have you been since I was gone?

Doc: To be honest Zak it was boring without you here well besides Fiskerton and Komodo fighting Abbey was here to stop them.

Author's note this(is the thoughts).

Zoey: (Abbey... who is Abbey?) Oh great well I'll go to my room and unpack my things see you in a few minutes.

Narator: Zoey quickly wented to her brother's room and realized it was way cooler than her room. She unpacked Zak's things but Komodo came through the door.

Another author's note let's say that the cryptids language we understand.

Zoey: Hi Komodo!

Komodo: Who are you? You are not Zak, Fisk get in here!

Fiskerton: What is it now...your not Zak who are you?

Zoey: Alright if I tell you promise me you'll keep it a secret?

Fiskerton: I promise now who are you and where is Zak?

Zoey: I'm Zoey, Zoey Blackwell you're not going to believe this but I'm his twin sister. Our parents divorce when we were babies mom took me while dad took me.

Komodo: Tell us a little bit about yourself.

Zoey: Well mom is always there for me most of the times but whenever she is busy or going to a mission she would usually leave me with Uncle Doyle. But I usually get lonely so mom gave me Zon and Torchic they are like my sisters just like your like Zak's brothers. Mom usually takes me to see Wadi every summer she is my only best friend for life. Beware she steals things without you knowing.

Fiskerton: So you know about Zak's mo...

Abbey: Boys where are you?

Zoey: Oh snap please don't blow my cover! Uh hide me!

Komodo: Your Zak Zoey as long as Abbey doesn't know who you truely are you are fine.

Zoey: Thanks guys now lets meet Abbey our...what?

Fiskerton: Our nanny she has been with us ever since Zak was 5 years old now lets go Zoey I mean Zoey.

Yosdel: Please review!


End file.
